Five Love and Five Story
by Eskrim Susu
Summary: Ia tak tahu, semua butler tak tahu, bahwa apa saja yang akan terjadi kedepannya akan menjadi perubahan terbesar dalam kehidupan semua pegawai di kafe itu. Terutama perjalanan cinta mereka. KagaKuro, MidoTaka, AoKise, dan MuraAka.
1. Prolog

FIVE LOVE AND FIVE STORY

By : Eksrim Susu

Kuroko No Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T aja…

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka.

Summary : 5 butler, 5 cinta, dan 5 cerita.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, alur gaje..dll lah

Selamat Menikmati! ^^v

* * *

**Five Love and Five Story**

**Prolog**

Felice café, namanya diadopsi dari kosa kata italia yang berarti bahagia. Entah mengapa si pendiri lebih memilih menggunakan nama asing ketimbang menggunakan bahasa sendiri, sebuah strategi pasar jawabannya. Kata felice juga mempunyai sebuah filosofi dari namanya 'siapa yang singgah ke kafe ini akan bahagia', berlebihan? Mungkin tidak, jika kau melihat secara langsung kafe ini.

Terletak di titik strategis di tengah kota Tokyo, sangat mudah dijangkau terutama dari sekolah, perkantoran maupun kampus. Tak ayal, banyak pengunjung kafe yang didominasi para pelajar dan pekerja kantoran. Terutama gadis-gadis muda. Bangunan bertingkat dengan arsitektur kafe italia di bagian luar, namun memiliki desain khusus di bagian dalam kafe yang disesuaikan permintaan pelanggan. Kau bisa lihat warna ruangan yang di cat kream dan coklat menambahkan kesan klasik dalam sentuhan modern. Kursi dan sofa tersusun rapi menyesuaikan desain minimalis pada ruangan kafe itu, juga terdapat sebuah panggung teater kecil untuk hiburan pengunjung yang biasanya menampilkan ajang music dan juga bar kecil sekaligus etalase.

Menyediakan kuliner utama khas itali dan khas negeri sendiri. Kafe ini sangat berpegang pada standar mutu terbaik dan sangat mengutamakan kesehatan dalam sajian hidangan mereka. Jadi, jangan harap kau menemukan alcohol dan rokok di kafe ini.

Sajian yang cukup diminati di kafe ini adalah cake dan kudapan manis, mengingat pelanggan mereka yang didominasi wanita. Kudapan manis nan lezat di dandani cantik terpampang di etalase kafe, memudahkan siapa saja memesan makanan manis ini. Selain menikmati langsung di kafe ini, kau juga bisa memesannya untuk pesta ataupun hadiah untuk yang tersayang. Ah.. satu lagi.. harga yang cukup terjangkau untuk kalangan pelajar.

Felice Cafe juga sangat mengutamakan best service, dengan pelayanan yang ramah serta penuh senyuman, memperlakukan pelanggan layaknya raja dan ratu. Dari semua itu, kiranya sudah cukup untuk menjaga loyalitas pelanggan sebagai pelanggan tetap kafe.

Sekalipun bisa ditiru dari kafe ini, Namun satu hal yang tak bisa didapat di kafe lain, yaitu para butler.

Ya.. butler, orang yang mengenakan kemeja putih dan rompi hitam serta celana yang rapi juga sepatu kulit mengkilap akan melayanimu dengan pelayanan terbaiknya. Tapi, bukan itu yang kumaksud disini.. yang kumaksud adalah para butler di Felice Café. Wajah tampan, dan tubuh yang tinggi serta proposional di balut dalam pakaian butler, membuat wanita betah berlama-lama di kafe ini ..aah.. mungkin juga bisa membuat histeris.

Seperti itu lah kiranya gambaran singkat Felice Café dimana kau akan menemukan 5 pria dan 5 cinta didalamnya.

OoOoO

Akashi Seijurou, pemuda manis pemilik sekaligus pendiri Felice Café. Perawakannya bisa di bilang paling kecil jika disanding dengan butler lainnya, memiliki mata heterechome, merah disebelah kiri dan keemasan disebelah kanan, katanya sih kelainan mata yang langka. Akashi juga punya kebiasaan memanggil nama depan para butlernya entah memang sebuah kebiasaan atau mengingat ia boss di kafe ini, yang pasti mereka alias para butler tunduk apabila Akashi mulai memerintah.

Pemilik café itu menguap lebar, wajahnya yang manis masih menyisakan rasa kantuk di pagi hari. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor di lantai dua tempat para butler beristirahat bersiap membangunkan para butler tercintanya. Jika ditanya mengapa kafe juga menyediakan tempat tinggal untuk pegawainya? Alasannya cukup sederhana , Akashi hanya memberikan fasilitas ekstra agar para butler dapat menjaga keprofesioanalan kerjanya. Terutama jika jarak tempat tinggal si butler jauh dari kafe, ia hanya tidak mau masalah sepele menghambat bisnisnya.

Sebenarnya Akashi merupakan anak saudagar kaya yang bergelut dalam bisnis keluarga. Lahir di keluarga kaya raya lantas tidak membuatnya manja dengan hanya meminta-minta uang kepada orang tuanya. Justru dengan ini Akashi mencoba melatih dirinya untuk bersikap lebih mandiri dengan berbekal pengalaman bisnis yang ia dapat dari keluarganya serta bakat yang diturunkan oleh sang ayah.

Dalam bisnisnya ia hanya meminta sebuah ruko berlantai dua, selebihnya modal ia cari sendiri. Dasar memang jika sudah keturunan apa pun mudah tercapai, terbukti bisnis café yang Akashi ciptakan telah melejit, memberikan omset yang lumayan, sampai-sampai ia mampu membayar ruko yang ayah berikan kepadanya. Sang ayah tak menganggap itu hutang, namun keras kepalanya Akashi tak mampu mengalahkan tolakan sang ayah, dengan dalih 'hutang harus di bayar' entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, sang ayah mengartikan itu sebagai semangat bisnis anaknya.

Dengan masih menggenakan piyama, pemuda bersurai merah magenta dan bermanik heterochome itu mengetuk pintu kamar satu persatu membangunkan para butler yang sepertinya masih tergeletak manja di kasur masing-masing.

"Hoaaamm.. Ohayou.. ," Pemuda berkulit gelap yang pertama membuka pintu kamar. Memberikan ucapan selamat pagi pada pemilik kafe.

"Ohayou Daiki," Balas Akashi.

Pemuda yang di yang dipanggil Daiki itu merupakan salah satu butler di kafe ini, nama panjangnya Aomine Daiki. Aomine merupakan salah satu mahasiswa lulusan universitas di Jepang, ia bekerja di kafe ini sudah 3 tahun berawal atas kebingungannya mencari tempat tinggal murah di kota besar dan pekerjaan tentu saja, hingga Akashi merekrutnya sebagai butler. Ada satu hal unik dari Aomine, yaitu kulitnya yang hitam sangat berbeda dengan masyrakat Jepang yang terlahir dengan kulit putih, kebanyakan dari mereka menyangka Aomine itu gangguro. Tapi, itulah yang membuat Aomine mendapat peringkat ketiga sebagai butler di kafe ini. Kulit kehitaman dengan tubuh dan tinggi yang proposional bak atlit menambah kesan sexy di mata para wanita. Ah.. juga jangan lupa suara baritone yang terdengar menggoda tatkala berbicara dengan pelanggan.

"Ahomine! Sudah ku bilang cuci bajuku setelah kau pinjam!," seorang pemuda bersurai dwi warna meneriaki Aomine sembari melempar kemeja ditangganya ke wajah Aomine.

"Geeez! Baru juga sekali ku pakai, Bakagami!"

"Sekali kapalamu! Bau begitu!"

Bakagami sebutan untuk pemuda tampan bernama Kagami Taiga, ia juga seorang mahasiswa seperti Aomine bedanya Kagami kuliah di luar negeri. Pemuda bermanik merah tajam ini merupakan lulusan Universitas Callifornia, Los Angeles. Ia menjadi butler bukan karena bingung akan tempat tinggal ataupun desakan ekonomi, alasannya lebih kepada mengisi waktu luang dan tentu saja menambah pengalaman di Jepang . Ya.. Kagami juga anak orang kaya yang hijrah ke Jepang , mencari pengalaman di negara asalnya. Selain sebagai butler, Kagami juga dipercaya sebagai koki di kafe ini, kemampunannya memasak tak perlu diragukan lagi. Satu kata 'enak'. Ada satu hal yang unik antara Aomine dan Kagami, mereka benar-benar mirip baik tabiat dan tingkah laku mereka, sampai-sampai mereka di beri gelar pasangan kembar beda ayah ibu. Dan itulah yang membuat keduanya akrab.

Beberapa tahun hidup di negeri Paman Sam, membuatnya fasih dalam berbahasa inggris dibandingkan ke empat butler lainnya. Tampan, kaya, tinggi dan kesempurnaan tubuhnya membuatnya berada peringkat 2 di posisi butler. Pelanggan bilang kalau Kagami itu lucu dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang agak kebarat-baratan. Aksen Amerika masih tersisa rupanya.

"Ooi..Oii.. Mine-chin.. Kagamin.. kalian berisik sekali," Seorang dengan tubuh tinggi besar keluar dari salah satu kamar, sedikit menunduk ketika melewati pintu. Kira-kira 200 cm tingginya.

"Ah, Ohayou.. Aka-chin,"

"Ohayou, Atsushi,"

Atsushi, nama lengkapnya Murasakibara Atsushi. Tidak begitu jelas alasannya ia menjadi karyawan di kafe ini. Dia bilang hanya mengikuti kata Akashi saja. Berbeda dengan ke empat lainnya ia, Murasakibara hanya bertugas sabagai koki di dapur. Menghias cake dengan tampilan cantik menggugah selera dialah ahlinya. Jika butler lainnya memiliki posisi sebagai butler terfavorit hasil voting pelanggan, maka murasakibara tidak termasuk hal itu. Bekerja di dapur bersama kue manis, kream, coklat dan gula sudah membuatnya bahagia. faktor ukuran tubuhnya juga menjadi kendala.

"Etto.. Mido-chin, tidak kemari?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Ah, katanya sibuk, mungkin siang atau sore nanti"

Mido-chin sebutan Murasakibara untuk Midorima Shintarou. Seseorang yang mereka bicaran tadi juga merupakan butler disini. mungkin hanya Midorima lah yang patut dipertanyakan akan pekerjaannya sebagai butler, pasalnya ia seorang dokter. Kebanyakan orang akan bingung mengapa seorang dokter yang notabennya memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan sibuk juga bekerja sebagai butler? Agak aneh memang, alasanya sangat sederhana yakni hanya membantu Akashi. Pemuda bersurai hijau ini terobsesi..bukan..sangat terobsesi dengan acara ramalan harian Oha Asa, itu bisa dilihat ketika ia membawa lucky item yang berbeda-beda setiap harinya kemana pun ia pergi, ia bilang itu sebagai penangkal sial katanya. Entahlah, tapi yang pasti Midorima berada diperingkat empat, jarang di kafe dan hanya segelintir orang saja yang mengetahuinya membuatnya berada di posisi itu.

Nah, jika diurutkan dari semua peringkat butler pengecualian murasakibara dapat kita ketahui siapa yang berada diperingkat pertama sebagai butler terbaik. Ya.. orang itu adalah Akashi, walaupun tidak memiliki badan yang tinggi, tapi, ia memiliki aura kebangsawanan dan tata cara pelayanannya yang bisa dibilang diatas ketiga butler dikafe ini membuat pelanggan terpukau akan pelayanannya.

"Siapa gilirian masak?," Ucap Kagami.

"Hng.. sepertinya aku.. jaa.. aku kedapur dulu," Pemuda bersurai biru malam itu bersiap menuruni anak tangga, tapi bershasil dicegah Kagami.

"Oke aku saja.. kami tidak mau pagi-pagi jadi korban keracunan makanan," Ujar Kagami. Ah, ya terakhir kali Aomine masak adalah masakan berwarna kehitaman dengan bau yang hangus menusuk hidung. Aomine sama kali buta akan memasak.

"Masakan Mine-chin rasanya seperti racun," ledek pemuda paling tinggi itu.

"Aa.. aku setuju denganmu Atsushi," Akashi menimpali.

"Apa! Setidaknya aku sudah satu tingkat lebih hebat dari sebelumnya!" ujar Aomine seolah tidak terima dikatai masakannya payah.

"Maa..Maa.. aku turun dulu.. oh ya. Sarapan kali omelette rice saja ya"

"Hngg, terserah kau saja yang penting enak" ujar Aomine.

"punyaku jangan pakai sayur Kagami-chin"

"punyaku biasa saja" Akashi turut memesan.

"Oke, nanti kupanggil kalau sudah siap" Setelah mendengar pesanan ketiga butler itu, Kagami menuruni anak tangga, membuatkan omelette rice dengan 4 porsi.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, jujur dia bersyukur bertemu pemuda seumurannya yang memilki banyak potensi. Tapi, dengan latar belakang mereka yang beraneka ragam terkadang membuat empunya kafe ini sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak, satu butler dan butler lainnya tidak memiliki kesamaan sifat sama sekali tak jarang peredebatan sepele menghampiri mereka . mungkin hanya satu points yang sama diantara mereka yaitu sama-sama menyukai basket.

Ada yang menggeritik pikirannya selama tiga tahun ia merintis kafe ini. Ya.. tak ada satupun diantara mereka memiliki kisah roman setelah kafe ini dibuka. Bukannya mereka yang tidak mau memiliki hubungan seperti itu, tapi.. mungkin belum sampai jodohnya. Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas seraya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri 'Aahh, Mungkin kali ini aku perlu mak comblang'.

Ia tak tahu, semua butler tak tahu, bahwa apa saja yang akan terjadi kedepannya akan menjadi perubahan terbesar dalam kehidupan semua pegawai di kafe itu. Terutama perjalanan cinta mereka…

**TBC**

**To Be Contiuned**

* * *

A/N : salam kenal minna~~ saya eskrim susu … sebenarnya ini saya udah punya akun dan bikin 2 fic tp krna lupa password .. yaaa… terpaksa bikin lagi :3 .. tetap aja masih newbi kan minna?

sebenarnya ini fic udah lama pengen bikin.. udah beberpa bulan yg lalu.. tp krna KKN dan skripsi. saya sma skali ga bisa garap ni fic… #kok curcol#.. sebenarnya saya pengen buat KagaKuro aja krna saya ini fans berat bin dahsyat ama ini pairing ..tiba2 ada inpirasi yg datang ketika saya bertapa di jamban(?) yaa.. jadilah multipairing gini #ngakak#...Yeah.. terima kasih jamban(?)... mungkin chapter ini dikit bingits yak? yaah.. maklumlah msh prolog.. ada yg penasaran siapa pairing chapter nanti? ada? oke ga da. #pundung#..

Oke, karna fic ini bnyak slah sana sini dan jujur saja saya masih kesulitan dlm EYD T_T terbukti skripsi revisi mulu.. maka dari itu utk kebaikan umat manusia dan tumpah darah Indonesia(?) saya minta review dan saran minna-san! Bagi yang review saya kasih ciuman ekstra deh #ditembak mati#

Akhir kata….

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

Peluk sayang

_Eskrim susu_


	2. Green Tea and Cofee Latte

Disclaimer : Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei.. saya Cuma nyewa chara dengan bayaran seadanya #plaak..kalo ide cerita asli punya otak ngeres saya.

Rating : T aja…

Genre : Romance

Pairing : KagaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraAka.

Summary : 5 butler, 5 cinta, dan 5 cerita. sesegar teh hijau dan pahit manis cofee latte.

Warning : Sho-ai, OOC, Typo, alur gaje..dll lah

pairing : Midorima x Takao

* * *

**Green Tea and Cofee**

**Kliing.. Kliing**

Suara denting bel yang tergantung di pintu kaca berbunyi menandakan ada yang masuk ke kafe itu, Aomine dan Akashi dengan kesibukan mereka menata meja kursi otomatis menoleh ke asal suara, ingin mengetahui siapa gerangan yang datang sebelum kafe itu buka.

"Gezz, setidaknya ucapkan salam, Midorima!," Dengus Aomine menanggapi si dokter yang datang tanpa ucapan salam.

"Tumben pagi sekali, shintarou" Mata dwi warna Akashi mengikuti langkah Midorima hingga ia terduduk di sebuah kursi. Jas putihnya ia biarkan terbuka dan meninggalkan kesan berantakan.

"Ah.. tidak juga,"

"Kau Nampak lelah, jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Takao, maksudmu?"

"Haaah… siapa lagi yang membuatmu seperti ini," Akashi mengehela nafasnya merasa heran dengan sikap temannya yang ia kenal rasional dan pintar mendadak linglung begini.

"Yaa.. Dia baik-baik saja sekarang, hanya saja masih belum sadar efek obat biusnya," Ucapnya sembari meregangkan otot-ototnya yang masih kaku akibat kerja semalaman.

Senyum tipis tersungging diwajah Akashi sebagai bentuk rasa bangga kepada temannya itu, yaaah.. apapun untuk menyelamatkan pasien ia lakukan walau harus mengorbankan dirinya begitulah kiranya prinsip seorang Midorima Shintaro.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat, wajahmu benar-benar tidak enak dipandang,"

"Kau kelihatan seperti zombie, Midorima," Timpal Aomine yang sedari tadi masih menjalani rutinitas mengelap kaca kafe.

"Geeez.. urusai!"

Aomine hanya terkekeh geli menanggapi si surai hijau itu, jarang-jarang menggodanya akhir-akhir ini dan si dokter hanya mendengus jengkel malas untuk membalas godaan Aomine dan lebih memilih pergi kekamar untuk merehat tubuhnya yang serasa kaku sekarang.

"Oh, Midorima...tidak makan dulu?" Tawar Kagami yang baru saja datang dari dapur dengan nampan berisi sarapan pagi yang lezat.

"Ara, Mido-chin.. hari ini Kagami-chin masak enak lhoo," Murasakibara ikut menawari sekedar menggugah selera makan si dokter sembari tangan kanannya membawa nampan yang sama seperti Kagami.

"Tidak.. Kau ambil saja bagianku.. aku lelah hari ini," si surai hijau itu menolak tawaran Kagami dan Midorima, rupanya rasa lelahnya mengenyangkan lambungnya pagi ini. Si dokterpun melesat pergi menaiki tangga membawa tubuhnya yang kian lama kian berat menuju kamar yang dimatanya kini terlihat seperti surga yang menenangkan hingga suara detuman lembut terdengar akibat tubuh yang lelah itu menghempas pasrah ke kasur empuk membuat si empunya kamar perlahan menutup kedua mata hijau emeraldnya, diremangnya kamar seraya kedua bibirnya melafalkan sebuah nama yang selalu mengisi relung hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Takao..,"

* * *

Kagami menaruh nampan yang berisi omellette rice sebagai sarapan mereka hari ini. Porsi besar untuk Kagami dan Murasakibara tentunya. Tampilan omellette rice dengan saus dan mayonaise yang dihiasi bak hidangan hotel bintang lima tertata dimeja bundar menggugah selera Aomine dan Akashi yang telah menyelesaikan kegiatan bersih-bersih mereka otomatis menghampiri meja makan menuruti kemauan lambung yang minta di isi.

"Akwashi.. shhiapah Takaoh itu..," Tanya si butler berkulit tan disela-sela makannya membuat suara yang dihasilkan terdengar tidak begitu jelas. Pertanyaan Aomine sontak membuat kedua butler lainnya ikut penasaran. Kagami dan Murasakibara.

Akashi hanya memaklumi sikap Aomine yang menurutnya kurang sopan dan bagaimanapun ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya. Yaah.. itu karena dua bulter lainnya memandang Akashi dengan wajah 'tolong beritahu kami'. Akashi mengehela nafas sebenarnya agak malas juga membuka percakapan dalam keadaan makan begini karena Akashi merupakan anak dari saudagar kaya raya yang sudah pasti diajarkan tata krama bak bangsawan di keluarganya. Oleh sebab itu berbicara ketika sedang makan adalah tindakan yang kurang sopan. Tapi, pemilik mata dwi warna ini mentolerir keadaan ini. Toh, yang dihadapi sekarang bukanlah bangsawan-bangsawan melainkan teman yang ia anggap seperti keluarganya dan bersikap seperti orang slang tidak ada salahnya kan?.

"Takao itu adalah pasien yang ditangani Shintarou beberapa bulan terakhir ini"

"Begitu saja kah? Ku kira dia istimewa.. maksudku Midorima sampai harus menginap dirumah sakit setiap hari" Tanya si butler berkulit tan meminta penjelasan yang lebih dalam dari Akashi.

"Iya, benar juga.. setidaknya Midorima bisa libur sejenakkan?" Timpal Kagami yang diiyakan Murasakibara dengan anggukan.

Akashi meletakkan sendok stainles dipiring mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. "Daiki benar, kurasa ada sesuatu antara pemuda bernama Takao dengan Shintarou.." pemuda bersurai merah magenta itu menatap ketiga butler tampannya, "Sepertinya.. Shintarou menyukai pasiennya itu."

1 Detik.

2 Detik..

3 Detik…

"HEEEEE, BAGAIMANA BISAAA," Ucap …lebih tepatnya teriak ketiga butler itu.

"Ma..maksudku.. ada seseorang yang bisa menarik perhatian seorang dokter dingin nan cuek seperti Midorima?" Ujar Aomine seakan tak percaya.

"Tsundere. Tsun-de-re.. jangan lupakan itu, bung" Tambah Kagami.

"Aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya," ucap Murasakibara.

"Mungkinkah dia pakai pelet atau semacam dukun" Kagami berujar membayangkan hiperbolis seseorang yang menjadi topik hangat pagi ini.

"Aku tau teman kita yang satu itu tampan..tapi.." ucap Aomine.

"membuatnya jatuh cinta.. bukan hal yang mudah kan?"

"Ah..kau benar Kagami"

Akashi yang melihat reaksi hiperbola ketiga butlernya hanya menepuk jidat. Rupanya kejombloan para butler disini sudah merajahi sistem saraf mereka sehingga apapun yang berkaitan dengan masalah percintaan membuat mereka jauh lebih sensitif tak terkecuali Akashi.

"Oi, Akashi.. ceritakan lagi tentang Takao," Kali ini Kagami bertanya penasaran.

"Tidak, kita sedangkan makan.. Taiga"

"Oh.. Ayolah Akashi kami penasaran," Aomine ikut mendukung.

**CTAK**. Sebuah persimpangan tercetak dipelipis kanan Akashi Seijurou tidakkah mereka sadar bahwa kelakuan merekas saat ini membuat sisi mengerikan Akashi bangkit?.

"Daiki.. Taiga.. Apa kalian dengar aku berkata T.I.D.A.K,"

Mendadak ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi ocehan duo Aho Baka lenyap tatkala Akashi menyuarakan peringatan bernada iblis membuat keduanya meneteskan peluh dingin.

**GLEK!**

"I..Iya.. maafkan kami" Ucap keduanya.

"Geeez… Dasar"

Si surai ungu dari yang tadi hanya menyaksikan ketiganya tidak berminat ikut menanggapi. Lebih memilih melahap sarapannya plus puding susu yang manis sebagai penutupnya. Namun, kenyataannya sekarang ia lebih suka memandangi si boss kafe yang kini tengah kembali menyantap sarapan paginya dengan anggun seperti biasa. Entah mengapa pemilik mata dwi warna itu memiliki pesona yang mambuatnya melakukan apa saja yang ia katakan, tak perlu ia pungkiri bahwa alasan ia berkerja di kafe ini tidak lain tidak bukan hanya karena sang bangsawan merah magenta dihadapannya. Rasanya setiap memandang manik indah berbeda warna itu membuatnya terpaku tak berdaya seakan bangsawan itu memiliki sihir pemikat atau mungkin saja feremon dan atau semacam guna-guna ? dan sampai sekarangpun ia masih tak menemukan jawabannya.

"Aka-chin..,"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan khas Akashi pun menoleh ke pemanggilnya tadi,"Ada apa Atsushi?"

**SREK**..Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar meraih dagu kecil Akashi mengusap lembut ujung bibir merah milik pemuda bermata dwi warna itu dengan jempol yang juga berukuran besar. Akashi tahu pemilik tangan besar yang berani menyentuh dan mengusap bibirnya seperti itu yang juga mempertemukan mata dwi warna dengan manik ungu dihadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Murasakibara Atsushi pemuda tinggi besar di antara butler lainnya.

"Ada saus dibibir Aka-chin" Pemuda tinggi besar menjilat saus yang telah berpindah diujung jarinya.

"Atsushi.. bisakah kau berhenti bertindak kekanakan seperti tadi," Ada sedikit nada tidak suka dari Akashi.

"Hmm, tapi sausnya jadi berasa manis"

"Haaah, urusai.. Atsushi," Akashi mengehela nafasnya lagi kali ini, apa sebaiknya ia rekrut saja pemuda keunguan ini sebagai butler mengingat gombalannya yang berlebihan.

* * *

_Malam ini rintik hujan membasahi kota Tokyo. Tidak deras. Hanya gerimis. Itupun jarang-jarang. Tapi cukup memberi hawa dingin. Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hanya malam ini saja. Muda mudi berseliweran dimana-dimana bergandengan tangan seenaknya menaburkan kemesraan berharap ada kehangatan demi mengahalau angin malam ini, tanpa peduli orang-orang kesepian berdecak iri. Malam ini malam indah untuk memadu kasih. Setiap jalan dihiasi oleh kerlap kerlip lampu jalanan, di pinggir jalan berjajar kafe dan restauran menjadi yang daya tarik malam ini mendentangkan lagu roman seakan mempersilahkan siapa saja yang ingin memanjakan orang terkasih. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk kafe dan resturan itu dijejali makhluk-makhluk yang gila asmara. Dan yang merasa kedinginan. _

"_apa mereka tidak bisa membedakan malam minggu dan malam valentine?"_ _Seorang pemuda berrsurai hijau berkomentar sarkastik dengan apa yang ia lihat, agak risih dengan apa yang ia pandang. Pemuda itu duduk di bangku taman disebarang kafe dan restauran itu dengan kemeja putih yang dilapisi sweater abu-abu yang sedikit basah terbalut rapi di tubuh proposionalnya. Tampan. Uap putih dari nafasnya menandakan berapa lama ia menunggu. 30 menit. Waktu yang lumayan lama apalagi jika kau disuguhi pemandangan yang menabuh getar asmaramu. tak bisa dipungkiri,sesekali ia bersungut sebal. Bukan tanpa alasan, menunggu orang yang ditunggu dan rasa iri melihat pasangan-pasangan itu bercengkrama mesra dihadapan mata walaupun jarak bangku taman dan kafe tidak begitu dekat. Namun cukup untuk terlihat. Membuatnya ..agak.. ehm..panas. Sebuah janji yang ia buat sendiri dengan seseorang membuatnya menunggu dengan sabar disini. Janji makan malam bersama layaknya mereka di kafe , setidaknya alasan itu bisa mendinginkan hatinya.  
_

_Satu menit terlewatkan dari 30 menit yang lalu dan 31 menit dari waktu yang ditentukan. Sungguh bosan dan melelahkan yang ditunggu tak datang-datang. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot atau meregangkan otot-otot tubuh yang terasa kebas akibat terlalu lama duduk. Wajahnya yang tampan itu merengut kesal ..sedangkan tangan kanannya disibukan mencari nomor kontak di handphonenya hingga akhirnya pemuda tinggi itu meletakkan handphone itu tepat diindra pendengarannya, menantikan seseorang mengangkat panggilan darinya. _

**_Tuuut…Tuuut..Tuut _**

**_[CREEK]_**

"_Moshi Mosh-"_

"_TAKAO!"_

"_Hieee!"_

"_Apa yang kau lakukan! Lama sekali..nanodayo!"_

"_Gomen-gomen.. etto.. tadi ada urusan sedikit..Gomen nee. Tenang saja 10 men—ah ..tidak 5 menit lagi aku sampai" _

"_10 ATAU 5 MENIT! AKU SUDAH MENUNGGUMU 30 MENIT YANG LALU!"_

"_wari..wari… aku akan sampai secepatnya shin-chan"_

"_ck.. sudahlah.. kau…" _

"_Ng?"_

"_kau berlari dari sana?"_

"_Ng.. emang iya! Tak apa kan sekalian olahraga"_

"_Mattaku, terserah kau saja jangan sampai aku menunggu lebih lama dari ini, Bakao!"_

"_Oke.. Anoo.. Tumben sekali Shin-chan mengajakku jalan-jalan begini? Kangen ya?"_

"_Urusai! Cepat kemari atau kau jadi pembantuku selamanya!"_

"_Ha'i..Ha'i… jangan marah begitu dong Shin-Chan" _

"…_."_

"_Hallo..Shin-chan?"_

"_Satu lagi.."_

"_Ng?"_

"_Hati-ha-"_

**_CKIIITT….BRUAAAAK…_**

"_Halo? Takao?!"_

_Entah bagaimana suara itu mampu mencekat nafasnya, melemaskan otot ototnya. Selanjutnya lengkingan orang-orang yang memekik ngeri meminta tolong diseberang handphonenya. Perasaan aneh dengan tiba-tiba merayap dalam hati midorima. Saat itu juga Midorima merasa seluruh tubunhnya melemas pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau balau memikirnya kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi pada pemuda yang baru saja ia telepon tadi. Hingga suara yang tadi tercekat terbebas dari lisannya._

_"TA..TAKAO!"_

Tik..Tik..Tik..

Dentak jam terdengar sayup-sayup dikamar gelap itu, tanpa penerangan. Deru nafas pemilik kamar beradu cepat dengan detik jam yang berbunyi. Peluh dingin menetes perlahan di wajah tampannya.

"Hosh..Hosh..Hosh.." Tangan besar Midorima menyapu keringat yang membasahi wajahnya, "Mimpi.."

Pemilik surai hijau mendelik malas kearah jam dinding, mata emeraldnya sukses membulat tatkala jarum kecil jam itu menunjukkan 19.30 malam, dengan refleks ia memungut kemeja putih yang tergeletak dilantai lantas memakainya dengan tergesa.

"Sial.. aku tidur seharian penuh" Mulutnya mengumpat.

Dengan langkah cepat dan terburu-buru si dokter membuka pintu kamar, menuruni tangga dan Walllaa.. café sudah penuh dengan pelanggan setia dan tentu saja para butler yang sibuk melayani mereka. Si surai hijau merasa harus merekomendasikan pintu keluar khusus pegawai kafe kepada Akashi si boss kafe.

"Sepertinya.. harus ada pintu khusus pegawai" Gumannya.

"Oh, Shintarou.. Kau kerumah sakit lagi?" Akashi menghampiri temannya itu.

"Yaa.. sangat terburu-buru"

"Anoo.." Tiba-tiba seorang wanita manis dengan rambut coklat kuncir dua menghampiri Midorima dengan gaya malu, dan tak lupa semu merah muda diwajah cantiknya. Tanpa Midorima memikirkan siapa itu, dia sudah tau kalau wanita muda nan cantik ini adalah pelanggan setia Midorima yang minta best service dari butler berkacamata itu. Kali ini waktu sangat berharga bagi Midorima ,ia tak mau menbuang waktu dengan hal seperti ini sedangkan di tempat lain ia memiliki prioritas penting untuknya. Tapi mengecewakan pelanggan setia juga merupakan kesalahan terbesar. Maka tanpa pikir panjang si surai hijau menarik lembut tangan mungil gadis itu, menangkup dengan kedua tangan besar, ditambah tatapan penuh arti seraya membelai lembut tangan si gadis. Yep.. jurus pemikat para butler.

"Maaf nona… hari ini saya tidak bisa melayani anda," Butler berbalut baju doker itu berujar mesra membuat si gadis kagok dengan sendirinya.

"Eh, I..iyaa," Gadis itu bersemu dengan anggukan menerima dan itu berarti satu penghalang sirna di mata Midorima. Dengan langkah kecewa.. kecewa? Tidak.. dapat sentuhan dari butler itu tadi saja sebuah keberutungan baginya.

Midorima menghela nafas, menoleh kearah si boss kafe, "Kau harus menambah pintu khusus pegawai, Akashi"

"Hmm, akan kupikirkan"

Sang dokter memacu langkahnya tergesa-gesa tidak memperdulikan Aomine dan Kagami yang memanggilnya karena tujuannya sekarang adalah rumah sakit dan seseorang disana.

* * *

"Ara..Midochin pergi lagi?," Tanya salah satu koki kafe itu disela kesibukannya menyiapkan pesanan. sedang pemuda manis disampingnya menunggu siap mengantarkan pesanan.

"Yah, kali ini berbeda,"

"Berbeda?," tanya Murasakibara heran. tangan cekatannya masih menyusun rapi hidangan di piring porsi kecil itu, sedikit lagi selesai tinggal memberi hiasan sebagai pemanisnya. "maksudnya?,"

Tangan yang lain mengambil pesanan yang telah disiapkan si koki. "Kita lihat saja nanti,". sebelum berbalik menuju pintu dapur dan memenuhi tugasnya sebagai butler.

Akashi. Memang tahu segalanya.

* * *

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai rumah sakit itu, 10 menit dengan kendaran atau jalan kaki yang tentunya memakan waktu 2 kali lipat lebih lama. Setidaknya Midorima bersyukur jarak antara rumah sakit dan Felice café tak begitu jauh dengan begitu ia bisa membagi waktu antara menjadi dokter dan butler dalam suatu waktu.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya dengan langkah cepat ia menuju bangunan serba putih itu, tempat orang-orang membutuhkan jasa pelayanan kesehatan. Rumah sakit Tokyo sebuah rumah sakit besar di kota ini. Terkenal dengan pelayanan cepat dan fasilitas yang lengkap serta komitmen tinggi para dokter dan perawat disini sehingga kau tak kan melihat satupun pasien terlantar , atas alasan itulah Midorima mengabdikan dirinya di rumah sakit ini. Ah… dan salah satu kerabat Midorima yang juga menjadi dokter disini. Terkadang bantuan orang dalam juga diperlukan kan?.

Kaki jenjangnya menelusuri tiap koridor di rumah sakit sembari terkadang membalas sapaan dari perawat-perawat yang berpapasan. Kakinya terus ia langkahkan hingga berhenti di satu kamar. Perlahan namun pasti ia membuka pintu kamar itu takut-takut membangunkan seseorang yang ada disana.

"Oh? Shin-chan!"

Seseorang dengan rambut hitam cepak sedikit beteriak ketika ia mengetahui siapa yang mengunjungi kamarnya . wajah selalu menampilkan seribu satu keceriaan walaupun sekarang ia duduk diranjang dengan kaki kanan yang dililit perban besar dan setahu Midorima orang yang selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Shin-Chan' itu adalah Takao Kazunari. Teman lama sekaligus pasiennya saat ini.

Midorima menghampiri pemuda bernama Takao itu, mengambil sebuah kursi dan memposisikan duduknya disamping Takao, "Kau sudah siuman?"

"Hmm, 5 jam yang lalu" kepalanya menoleh kearah Midorima.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Yah, sedikit mengatuk sih.. tapi dokter bilang jangan tidur sebelum efek obat biusnya habis kan?"

"Baguslah begitu" Ucap Midorima cuek.

"Hidoi na! Harusnya beri aku semangat _kek!"_

"Kalau begitu 'semangat Takao!"

Takao mengerucutkan bibirnya "Mattaku… kau benar-benar tsundere tingkat dewa" _/Setidaknya bilang 'aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu' dasar shin-chan!/_

Dapat si dokter muda lihat perban yang melilit kaki kanan temannya itu, menyatakan jelas bahwa ia telah mengalami kecelakaan yang tidak dapat dikatakan ringan hingga ia harus menginap dirumah sakit. Ada perasaan bersalah terpacar di manik hijau emerald itu.

"Takao.."

"Hng?"

"Maafkan aku.."

Kagok, aneh itulah yang Takao rasakan ketika ucapan yang jarang… atau tak seharusnya keluar dari lisan Midorima, "Eh? Apa kau bilang Shin-chan?" Pemuda raven itu berusaha menajamkan penderangannya.

"Andai saja aku tidak menyuruhmu menemuiku… mungkin saat ini kau….," Tangannya mengepal sempurna sebagai bentuk rasa sesal seorang Midorima Shintarou. Giginya yang berderet rapi itu ia gemeratakkan rapat.

"pffff…."

Midorima tersentak mendengar suara aneh berasal dari Takao. Dan…

"BUAHAHAHAHA…Ku kira kau mau bilang apa Shin-Chan.. Kau.. Kau benar-benar bisa membuatku mati ketawa.. Buhahaahah.. Apa tadi ? Maaf? Pfffff.. Aku tak pernah menyangka kau bisa mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu..pfff" Ujar Takao berusaha menahan perutnya yang sakit akibat tawa gelaknya.

"Bodoh! Gara-gara aku ka-!"

"Shin-chan… kau tau takdir tak pernah diketahui manusia kan? Aku tidak pernah menyalahkan takdir apalagi menyalahkan mu... jikapun aku seperti ini tanpa menemuimu itupun takdir.. lagipula…" Takao menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya disela-sela poni panjang itu.

"Lagipula aku bahagia disini karena ada Sin-chan yang merawat ku" Takao melebarkan senyumnya hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Senyum khas Takao.

Sang dokter tertegun, seharusnya ia tahu bahwa begitulah sifat Takao, tidak pernah menyerah, selalu ceria dan penuh syukur. Tak heran pemuda berambut raven itu mampu memikat hati seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Manik hitamnya memandangi langit-langit kamar, matanya teduh terlihat tenang.

"Nee, Shin-chan… Apa kau ingat ketika masih di Shutoku dulu?"

"Tentu saja.. kau pikir aku sudah tua sampai-sampai melupakan itu nanodayo!"

"Pffft… rasanya sudah lama sekali ya.." Pemuda dengan gelar hawk eye itu menoleh ke arah Midorima, "tidak bermain basket seperti dulu lagi"

Midorima menatapnya heran.

"Maksudku coba kau ingat.. dulu saat kita masih di Shutoku kita sering latihan bersama kan?.. ahhh.. itu mengingatkan ku tentang Miyaji-senpai yang kalau marah bawa-bawa nanas.. hahaha..atau kelakuan kita yang sering membuat marah Kimura-senpai..Ah juga latihan neraka yang diberikan pelatih..Ugh, membayangkan saja sudah membuatku mual " Takao bercerita semangat.

Si dokter memandangi pemuda raven itu, menyimak ceritanya antusias hingga terbawa kenangan nostalgianya di Shutoku dulu "Ya..kau benar"

Takao kembali menatap Midorima "Nee.. Shin-chan..apa kau juga meridukannya?"

Pemuda bersurai hijau itu tersenyum "Ya, aku ingat betul bagaimana suara kibasan ring basket, decitan sepatu yang bergema di gym, suara-suara penuh semangat di bench.. Ahh.. tentu saja sensasi ketika aku memasukan tembakan three point ku di ring lawan" Midorima mengalihkan pandangan ke tangannya "Ya..aku merindukan perasaan itu"

"Pfft.."

"Kenapa kau tertawa, Takao!"

"Lucu saja… Rupanya kau yang begitu rindunya dengan basket.. Ya kan Shin-chan?" Ucap Takao menggoda si dokter.

"Urusai, tanyakan itu dengan dirimu sendiri, nanodayo!"

"Aku memang merindukannya, nanodayo!" Takao tak mau kalah, sedangkan three point shutoku itu menghela nafas menyerah tak mau berdebat konyol dengan teman lamanya itu.

"Shin-chan.." Pemuda bersurai raven menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik sela-sela poni panjangnya, "saat aku kembali sehat nanti aku ingin bermain basket lagi.. bersamamu" Kepalanya ia tegakkan memandang pemuda hadapannya dengan senyuman lebar memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih itu, ada semangat terpancar di wajahnya.

Pemuda bermanik emerald hanya tertegun, ada rasa bersalah menghinggapinya saat ini. andai saja kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi tentu ia dan Takao tak perlu menunggu waktu bermain basket seperti sekarang ini. Tangan Midorima bergetar mengingat itu. Mengikuti nalurinya menggerakkan tangannya menggapai tangan lain yang lebih kecil darinya menautkan jari jemari itu dengan jemari kokohnya lantas mengecupnya penuh sayang.

"Ya..Kita akan bermain lagi"

Saat itu juga dunia Takao berhenti berputar kemudian lepas dari porosnya dan terbang tak jelas kemana, Kiranya itulah yang Takao rasakan. Perlakuan Midorima membuat raga dan lisannya bungkam seribu bahasa bahkan neuron di otaknya pun sejenak berhenti bingung harus bagaimana.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar wajahnya sudah merah padam, "Hieeeee!"

"Jaa, aku pergi dulu" pemuda berkacamata itu bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya keluar pintu kamar, sebelum benar-benar keluar si dokter memalingkan wajahnya menoleh ke pemuda raven yang terlihat masih kagok "Ah..satu lagi.. jangan lupa minum obat yang teratur, Takao" Ucapnya dengan seyuman di wajahnya dan meninggalkan kamar Takao saat itu juga.

"Ah..Eh..Ma..Matte..Shin-chan..Oi Shin-chan!" Namun sial bagi Takao, kondisinya tak memungkinkan mengejar seorang Midorima hingga ia harus rela ditinggal dengan wajahnya yang semakin memanas.

"A..Apa yang dia lakukan"

Sementara itu seorang dokter tersandar di dinding putih rumah sakit tepat setelah keluar dari kamar salah seorang pasien, tangan kanannya menutupi sebagian wajahya yang bersemu namun tak kentara.

"Apa yang kulakukan"

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

Ga kerasa saya nyimpen ni fanfic udah satu taun… pendek pula. maaf yaaa... T_T

Rencananya saya mau bikin panjang tapi masalah ide dan inspirasi udah mentok (padahal udah setahun) salahkan pekerjaan saya yang numpuk ga sekira.

Oke, selanjutnya saya mau bikin yang lebih panjang lagi (mungkin)… chap selanjutnya hubungan midotaka akan di kukuhkan berbarengan kisah cinta yg lainnya…

Terima kasih banyak bagi yg review dan silent rider… kalianlah pemicu semangat saya! i Love you!

sampai jumpa chapter depan!

peluk kangen,

Eskrim susu.


End file.
